Soul of Magic
by AmpharosGamer
Summary: In 1943 a stranger appeared over the great hall, Aurora Hecate, and she is bound to Lord Voldemort. In 1981: With the fall of the Dark Lord, Aurora wakes up, finding herself free, and sets about to ensure everyone's survival


**Hogwarts, The Great Hall**

 **Unknown, Scotland**

It is 1943, and despite the ongoing war, the Great Hall should have been filled with an excited air. It was the Halloween feast, and what would have been something great for everyone, the muggleborn´s were fear ridden. The attacks that had been happening around the school, petrifying students was finally setting into them. Paranoia and blame was being passed out like candy at a fair. And yet there was a feeling of safety. While they may have been danger at the castle, it wasn't the full on war that was happening outside the walls of Hogwarts.

Tom Riddle sat back and watched, internally smirking as he saw all of the muggleborn´s fear ridden eyes, hoping that the attacks would soon stop. Tom couldn't believe how illogical the wizarding world was. All of the roosters had died, though he had done that himself, the spiders were fleeing the castle, and the student´s were being petrified. But Headmaster Dippet and the other teachers all _knew_ that there hadn't been a basilisk for hundreds of years in Britain, so how could there possibly be a chance that this was one.

As Tom was musing to himself, he heard a sharp gasp to his right. He looked over and spotted Charlus Potter, his fellow dorm mate, staring straight up. Tom shifted his eyes in the direction that Charlus was looking and felt his insides still in shock. A growing ball of light and dark was hanging ten feet over the hall. All of the teacher´s had stopped talking and were looking at the small sphere. A sharp crack followed and the ball exploded, sending a small figure falling through the air. It smacked it´s head into the table and bounced off, it´s head smacking into the marble floor. Tom noticed that it was a small girl wrapped into a midnight black cloak, and he jumped up, hand going for his wand as he saw blood gushing out of her damaged skull.

Headmaster Dippet started to stand up, but Tom was faster. He sent a quick episkey spell and a hovering charm before booking it out of the hall. He flew through the halls, heading for the hospital wing, Headmaster Dippet running after him.

When they arrived at the wing, Madam Strung took over, putting up a privacy ward and started working behind the closed curtain. Tom went over to a bench by the door and waited, Dippet sitting across from him. About half an hour later, Tom was about to get up and head to the Chamber, when Madam Strung opened the curtain and called the two of them over.

¨She's all good Headmaster. she´ll have a slight concussion, but other than that, she's right as rain." Madam Strung announced quietly. ¨What do you want me to do sir?¨

Headmaster Dippet stroked his beard thoughtfully, ¨Wake her, I have a few questions. One of which will be how she somehow transported herself through the wards of the castle and into the Great Hall.¨

¨Got it headmaster,¨ Stung nodded, waving her wand quickly, ¨ _Enervate_. Armando, I shall get an inheritance potion from Horace, and then we can determine who she is.¨ Strung called over her shoulder as she strolled out of the Medical Wing.

The girl opened her eyes, slowly. Her eyes kept swirling, the colors moving like liquid gold, silver, and emeralds, as she glanced between Tom and Dippet. Her eyes widened when she realized that they were, in fact, real. Her hand shot inside her cloak and removed a wand, she jabbed it at Dippet in a threatening manner, ¨Where am I?¨ she whispered.

¨You, young miss,¨ Dippet stated, calmly raised his hands in a placating gesture, ¨are at Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Armando Dippet, and this beside me is Tom Riddle, who most assuredly saved your life tonight,¨ as Dippet stated this, the girl´s eyes narrowed dangerously for a minute before she lowered her wand, Dippet sighed, ¨Now that we have that out of the way, may I ask a few question?" the girl gave a shaky nod of assent, ¨Now, the first question should be pretty standard, who are you?¨

The girl frowned, eyebrows furrowing in concentration, ¨I don´t know.¨

¨You don't know your name?¨ Tom asked quietly, the girl shook her head.

¨What do you remember, where were you before now?¨ Dippet asked calmly

The girl frowned again, ¨I have no idea. All I remember is waking up here.¨

The doors to the infirmary burst open and a squat Horace Slughorn walked in, ¨Headmaster, I have it. The inheritance test.¨ Slughorn pulled out a bottle with a murky brown liquid in it, ¨all it needs is a little blood and a good shake.¨  
Armando took the vial, ¨Miss, if I may...¨ before he could continue the girl poked her finger with her wand, and when pulled away, a bead of blood formed. ¨Ah, okay then.¨ Armando put the drop of blood into the potion and shook it violently, before uncorking it again. ¨Horace, paper please.¨  
Horace slid over a piece of paper, and Armando poured the vial upon it. Words in gold started to form on the paper

 _Inheritance Test:  
Name: __**Aurora Maikin Hecate**_

 _Age:_ _ **9**_

 _Parents:_ _ **Hecate (Mother)**_

 _Status:_ _ **Pureblood, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hecate (recognized**_

 _ **for being first family to be able to wield magic)**_

 _Birthyear:_ _ **48´057 B.C.**_

 _Bloodtype:_ _ **33.34% Human, 33.33% Wyvern, 33.33% Dire Wolf**_

 _Species:_ _ **Unknown (Extinct)**_

 _Hair Color:_ _ **Blue (Near Black)**_

 _Eye Color:_ _ **Minerals**_

 _Soul Bond:_ _ **Tom Marvolo Riddle (Recognized)**_

 _Current Core Strength:_ _ **150 (Blocked)**_

Armando frowned, "A soul bond, that is really rare. There hasn't been one in over five hundred years I believe."

"What's a Soul Bond sir," Tom asked, "And why am I one?"

Armando glanced at the lad, "Mr. Riddle, a soul bond is when one creature's soul binds itself to an individual, virtually making them property. They will be completely devoted to that person, but if it isn't completed then the creature bonded will retreat inside of itself and die."

"Is there any way to break a soul bond?" Tom asked

"Yes there is," Armando said slowly, "The only known way to break one is if one, or both, parties die. Now let's view the rest of the sheet."  
 _Abilities_

 _Magical Core:_ _ **95% blocked (Unblocked Strength= 3,000)**_

 _Wyvern Form:_ _ **Blocked (Unblocked at 15%)**_

 _Original Form_

 _Dire Wolf Form_

 _Human Form_

 _Memory:_ _**Blocked**_

 _Shadow Efinity_

 _Fire Efinity_

Tom frowned, "Headmaster, how is she a pure blood when she shares the blood of two other species?"

Aurora spoke quietly, "It was fifty thousand years ago Master, humans wouldn't have been around then, thus I would be a pureblood."

Tom thought for a moment before nodding, "And how do I complete this bond?"

Armando laughed, "Quite simple, actually. Just repeat after me: I Tom Marvolo Riddle…"  
"I Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"Do hereby lay my claim to Aurora Hecate"

"Do hereby lay my claim on Aurora Hecate"

A gold flash appeared around Aurora and Tom, and Aurora's vision went blurry.


End file.
